


A Majesty On The Turntables

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was, at the turntables. So majestic. His fingers danced. They danced like a ballet dancer, dancing a ballad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Majesty On The Turntables

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt I did for english, nothing much.

There he was, at the turntables. So majestic. His fingers danced. They danced like a ballet dancer, dancing a ballad. To the left of him was the bar currently full of patrons, buying and drinking shots and other miscellaneous alcoholic drinks. Some of them were probably resting their tired legs, tired from dancing non-stop for a couple of hours or more. You look to your right of him, and see a group of dancing people, glasses in hand, moving to the beat of the music. Finally you look in the front of him and the turntables, and that’s where most of the people crowded, all bouncing and moving to the music, all enjoying the art he created with his hands, like an artist. His canvas and brush being his hands and turntables. It was a beautiful sight for you, really. He was painting a picture for all to not see, but hear. He was simply a majesty on the turntables.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Til Next Time
> 
> ~Angel


End file.
